


The Heat Between Me and You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times he almost thought she might be thinking the same things that he was but that was impossible.  Some of his thoughts were so dirty that Jason almost hoped not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after events in the Season 2 episode Distress. Born entirely of procrastinating and hitting some great screen caps sites, saving all the Gideon and Prentiss stuff I could find. Then the smut came to me. I was OK with that. The title is from the Prince song When Doves Cry.

“Are you sure, Prentiss?” Morgan asked, throwing his empty box of Twizzlers in the trash bag she held. “We can help.”

“It’s OK really. I don’t even mind doing it. You guys should go home and get some rest. It’s right back here tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Penelope said grinning. “C'mon loverboy, before she changes her mind.”

“Spencer, do you need a ride?” Morgan asked.

“I was going…”

“It’s too late to be on the train, Boy Wonder. Let Morgan take you, or I will.”

Spencer accepted Morgan’s offer. Both he and Garcia were insane drivers so he was screwed either way.

“What about you, JJ?” Morgan asked. “Are you alright?”

“Oh yeah, I'm fine. I’ll drive myself.”

“Maybe we should go out for drinks.” Penelope said.

“No hangovers in the morning.” Hotch said pointing at his team.

“I have the perfect cure for that.” Penelope replied.

“Cold pizza, a large bottle of water, and two Motrin.” Morgan said.

“You know it.”

“Cold pizza?” Gideon raised an eyebrow. He was carefully winding the film around the projector spool.

“It’s a miracle worker.” Penelope smiled. “Goodnight all. JJ, are you sure you're OK?”

“I'm fine.” The blonde smiled. “I just have a few things to go through in my office and I'm heading out.”

“No work JJ…it’s been a long case and a long week. I want you to go home.”

“Only if you promise to do the same.” she said.

“He’d better before his wife changes the locks on him.” Emily covered her mouth. “Oh God, Hotch, I'm sorry. That was a bad attempt at marriage humor.”

“It’s OK Prentiss.” the Unit Chief managed a little smile. His marriage had surely seen better days but she didn’t know that. Or maybe she did, they were all profilers after all. “I can still get in for now. Jason do you need anything?”

“No, I've got it all under control.” He shook his head without looking up from what he was doing.

“Are you sure? I can carry that projector back to your office.”

“I’ll just have one of the techs do it. Their back strength has us both beat by a mile. Go home Aaron, and you too JJ…I'm done after this.”

JJ said goodnight and left the conference room. Hotch didn’t seem to want to go. He putzed around for a bit. Emily didn’t seem to pay him much mind as she cleaned up their movie party and neither did Jason. Finally he said goodnight and left as well. 

The air in the room seemed to change when they were finally alone but Emily did her best to ignore it. She could admit to herself that she stayed late because she needed to see. She needed to see if what she’d been feeling lately was real. Jason Gideon wasn’t easy to read; some would say he was impossible. But she felt something. 

It just wasn’t easy to grasp when they were in a room full of other agents. Out in the field it wasn’t even happening. She thought she might be going crazy, projecting, and developing a crush on a wise, aloof older man. That was surely her type. 

It was so much easier, in theory, to adore someone who didn’t know you were alive. At least then they couldn’t hurt you. But it was something. Emily felt something and knew he felt it too.

He watched her. He was able to do that while barely moving his eyes. He had to be careful with the film, it was old and delicate. If destroyed then Jason would have nothing left. It had been passed down to his father and then to him…the films were family heirlooms. 

He was so glad he could share it with his team tonight. They’d all been affected by the latest case and this was a nice way to unwind with no hangover in the morning. He seemed to watch Emily Prentiss as much as he watched Charlie Chaplin. It was alright, he’d seen the film a million times. He knew every move and every word. 

With her it was something new each and every time. He loved her unabashed laughter; the way she covered her mouth when she thought it was too loud. He loved the way she pushed her hair behind her ear and relaxed in her chair and ate her popcorn. There were times he almost thought she might be thinking the same things that he was but that was impossible. Some of his thoughts were so dirty that Jason almost hoped not.

Sighing when he finally got the film off and back into its case, he carefully lifted the projector to at least move it over to the other table.

“Gideon! Don’t do that.”

“If I drop this I’ll put a hole in the floor. They’ll take it out of my pension.”

“Let me help.” She said.

“I'm fine, just moving it a few feet. Don’t worry about me. And don’t look Prentiss; you're making me nervous.”

She didn’t want to turn away. She didn’t want him hurting himself because she wasn’t paying attention. But Emily knew what it was like having all eyes on you and having to perform. She didn’t want to doom Gideon to failure, especially since that probably meant he would drop the projector on his foot and surely never walk again. 

So she grabbed the furniture polish and a rag from the box in the bottom of the cabinet on the other side of the room. She sprayed and went about cleaning off the table. The janitors would be in later but it didn’t seem right to leave it a complete mess. At least she could leave it as they found it.

She smelled him before she felt him. Jason had a distinct smell and Emily found herself smelling it everywhere these days. He wore Drakkar Noir…not everyday but sometimes. He also smelled like tea leaves and firewood and clean cotton. 

He just smelled amazing. And that was why it took a moment to realize he was right behind her. When his hands fell on her shoulders, Emily tensed. Then she relaxed as his fingers gently pressed into her skin.

“What are you doing?” she whispered as if she didn’t want anyone to hear them. It was late and no one was there.

“I'm touching you. I've been thinking about doing that a lot.” Jason brushed her hair aside and his lips moved over the nape of her neck. Emily’s knees buckled so he pushed her against the table. He didn’t do it too hard; this didn’t need to get rough.

“Mmm,”

“You like that?”

“You have no idea. Gideon, I…”

“I think you can call me by my first name.”

“I like calling you Gideon.” Emily turned in his arms. She didn’t want to talk, she wanted to kiss. She wanted to know if it felt just as if had in her daydreams. Would it make her knees weak, her belly tighten, and the heat of desire flood between her thighs? Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands moving up the nape and through his hair.

“Do you know how much I want you? I've tried to stop but I can't stop.”

“Don’t stop.” She moaned, throwing her head back. Nothing had happened yet but his words, his tone…there was the promise of something so good.

“We shouldn’t even think…”

“No one’s here.” She kissed him hard, loved the way he drew back when she bit his lip. “Fuck me Gideon. If you want me, take me.”

“I can't…I can't help myself.”

That was just fine with Emily. She let his passion swallow her up. Jason’s kisses were deep and passionate. There wasn’t a lot of time for love and romance even though Emily felt it deep in her belly. She knew Jason wanted this, and it might be about more than sex. 

Sex was just fine for her though. She liked sex…knew she would like it with Jason Gideon. There was no way a man so passionate about things that he was nearly overwhelmed would be bad in bed. They weren't in bed but they were close. He unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks, letting them fall down her legs. 

Her panties were see-through in all the right places. Jason took a few moments to enjoy them before they were around her ankles as well. Sitting her up on the conference room table, Jason pulled the dress shirt over her head. He wanted her skin. He wanted to kiss it, suck it, and make it his own. She felt so good, tasting even better than she felt.

“Ohhh, Jason; mmm yeah.”

Emily reached down to undo his slacks. This would be a quickie but there were still so many ways to make it good. He stopped what he was doing when her hand slipped into the open zipper.

“Mmm, I knew it.” she grinned, feral, like a woman in heat.

“What did you know?” he murmured, nipping at her collarbone.

“I knew you had a satisfying cock.” Emily whispered.

He could only smile. He wanted to fuck her; he wanted exactly what she wanted. But Jason was attracted to her in so many ways that hot sex just wasn’t going to do it for him. That was all he’d get at the moment, and he groaned as he thrust inside of her. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer and moving deeper inside of her. Emily yanked his shirt over his head, pulled his tee shirt out of his pants, and gripped his bare back. 

She gripped him so tight Jason was sure she would leave marks there. He didn’t give a damn. All that mattered right now was making her come. Jason wanted Emily to be satisfied. He wanted to feel her hardened nipples between his lips, though he had to leave her bra on. He wanted to feel her clit between his fingers, pulsing from the sexual bliss.

“Katya! Katya, oh God, oh dear God, ohhh Katya. Ohhh.”

She shuddered when he called her that. It had been her special names for years, something Emily let herself forget about as she made her way in the world. A long time ago, Jason was part of her life at the FBI Academy. He gave her a special name and he damn sure knew how to use it. It made her come and he was right on her heels. Emily held him close to her, tight, feeling his rapid heartbeat mimic her own.

“Fuck.” She whispered the word in his ear. She couldn’t see Jason smile but she felt it. His whole body, in her arms for the first time, was fully relaxed.

“Emily, I'm…”

“I don't want you to say it.”

Jason looked in her eyes. He could see it. He would've seen it even if he wasn’t holding her closer than he'd held anyone in a long time. Caressing her face, he kissed her. Then he kissed her nose. That made Emily smile.

“We need to get dressed. We don’t want to be caught like this.”

He had to pull away quickly; it was the only way that worked. He cleaned himself up and watched Emily jump down from the table. She nearly hit the floor but he reached out for her waist and kept her on her feet.

“Thanks.”

There were no words as they dressed and Jason cleaned the table top off again. Emily wanted to say something but she wasn’t sure what. So grabbed the small legal pad from the corner table by the teabags and scribbled something on it. After handing it to Jason, she walked out. 

The hallway and bullpen were practically empty. Still, she crept back to her desk and gathered her stuff to go home. Emily would be back in the morning and deal with what she had to deal with then. She didn’t expect to hear her name; she didn’t expect to scream.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hotch held up his hands. He wasn’t sure if she’d lash out in fear. That happened to him before out in the field. Not that he could blame them but frightened women could beat the hell out of you.

“I…I thought everyone had gone home.”

“I'm here.”

“I'm heading out.” Emily stood and put her messenger bag over her shoulder.

“So am I. Do you need a ride?” he asked.

“No, I'm fine.”

“We’ll go down together.”

“Alright.” She nodded and they walked to the elevator. 

Emily didn't see Jason anywhere. She didn’t think he walked back to his office but maybe she just missed him. The elevator ride down with Hotch was weird and a little uncomfortable. They’d just gotten to the point where they were mostly relaxed in each other’s company. Not relaxed enough for marriage jokes, which Emily would regret for some time. Tonight was like her first day of work all over again.

“You smell like…”

“What?” Emily turned to look at him.

“I can't quite place…is it furniture polish?”

“Oh,” she relaxed, laughing a bit as the doors opened and they walked to the lobby. “I cleaned off the conference room table. I know we have cleaners but I just wanted to leave it like we found it.” Emily signed out and handed the pen to Hotch. “Goodnight.”

“Drive safe. I’ll see you tomorrow Emily.”

She was walking through the parking lot when her phone began to buzz on her hip. Emily waited until she was inside her Mustang to open the text message.

‘ _Will you meet me for coffee_?’ –Gideon

Emily quickly typed a reply.

‘ _You don’t really like coffee_.’ –Emily

‘ _Fine, it can be tea. It can be a nightcap. I just want to_ …’ –Gideon

‘ _So do I. Follow the directions on the piece of paper_.’ –Emily

‘ _I’ll see you in a little while Katya_.’ –Gideon

He was going to see her alright…he would see all of her. Emily didn’t give a damn if this was her dumbest idea ever, which it probably was. It had been so long since she felt anything like this deep in the pit of her stomach. The BAU had been her dream job. 

In the beginning, there was such turmoil and sadness. People didn’t trust her; some mistreated her, and she had days she held on by the skin of her teeth. Just recently things had begun to change. Emily was finding her place among her core team of profilers. 

But there was a guillotine hanging over her head that Emily didn’t know how she would fix. No one else knew about it; how would she even begin to explain. Maybe she couldn’t save herself. Maybe it was better to just fall. Jason Gideon had already caught her once.

***


End file.
